


The Cat's Out of the Bag

by Snekki_Boi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV First Person, Reader is Gay - Freeform, Slight enemies to lovers, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, animal-human hybrids, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekki_Boi/pseuds/Snekki_Boi
Summary: Is this a cursed idea? Maybe. But I'm a little... **obsessed** so here we go!
Relationships: Catboy!Snape/Male!Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a cursed idea? Maybe. But I'm a little... **obsessed** so here we go!

"Beastmen and humans have coexisted for centuries. The beastmen's animalistic parts give them an edge in nature for hunting with the intelligence of man. But since the growing of civilization, their hunting skills are no longer required, and their numbers dwindled. Their population are now vastly lower in number than humans. In your lifetime, you'll probably encounter only a handful of them out in daily life." 

I tapped my quill against my parchment, wondering when the class would end because I was starving. It was my last class before dinner, and I was really looking forward to it since I skipped lunch to finish my history essay. The bell suddenly tolled, cutting off Professor Binns mid-sentence. Although he continued talking, we all packed our bags in a hurry and left. I just made it to the doors of the Great Hall when my friend yanked my arm. 

"Hey!" I cried, nearly tripping over my own feet. 

He laughed. "Sorry, (Y/N). I'm just reminding you that you got detention with Snape. I knew you'd forget." 

I deflated. "Damn. I'm starving though. You think he'd beat my ass if I showed up ten minutes late?" 

"He might kill you, man. Better not risk it." 

I sighed, shuffling my school bag on my shoulder. "Fine. Steal me some food though, would you, (Friend's Name)?" 

"Of course. Good luck." 

I gave him a nod and left for the dungeons. Halfway there, I wondered if Snape ate anything or just starved himself like I did. I became annoyed at the idea that he ate before my detention when I couldn't. It seemed like the kind of thing he would do. I knocked on his classroom door, waiting for his voice to admit me before entering. He didn't look up from his desk, quill scratching letter grades into parchment. 

"Good evening, Professor," I greeted. I was determined to be polite to everyone, no matter how unbearable they were. My manners were beaten into me by my mother anyways. Neat hand-writing or else I get a ruler slap on my hand. Clean eating or else I starve the rest of the night. Be the perfect example of polite with others or else I'm locked in my room for days without food. 

"You'll be scrubbing cauldrons today." He flicked his wand, summoning brushes and soap and cloths to the pile of student-used cauldrons. "No magic." 

I nodded and dropped my bag by a desk, kneeling to begin work. It was just like home where I did chores so scrubbing cauldrons didn't bother me so much. My stomach, however, kept complaining. Not my first time going hungry though, so I ignored it. I dipped the brush into the soap bucket and scrubbed the disgusting remnants of failed potions. They looked like dried grease stuck to the bottom of the pan. At least it helped in disgusting me enough to not have as big of an appetite. Still, my stomach seemed to complain just as often. 

"Are you incapable of keeping quiet, Mister (L/N)?" Snape snapped at me. 

I shrunk a bit. "Sorry, sir. I'm just hungry. I didn't eat lunch or dinner." 

"I don't care about your excuses, (L/N)." 

The hell? You're the one who said anything in the first place! I tightened my lips against each other, like a more subtle show than clenching my teeth. "Sorry, sir." 

He didn't say anything else afterwards and I continued scrubbing. Of course, my stomach complained a lot still since I couldn't eat. Snape didn't seem to want to be verbal with his displeasure of the sounds of my groaning stomach. Occasionally, though, he would shoot me a silent glare when my stomach made any noise. I ignored it so I could keep cleaning. Only when I reached the fourteenth cauldron did Snape finally say that I was dismissed. 

I stood, brushing bits of soap suds and grease off my arms. I stretched, popping a few joints and realizing then how sore I was from scrubbing cauldrons of all things. "Goodnight, Professor," I said to Snape as I picked up my bag and exited his classroom. 

When I arrived in the Ravenclaw common room, I found (Friend's Name) by the fireplace. He was half asleep with a plate of a bunch of different foods squished together to fit. I almost laughed as I took up the plate, debating if I should smash bits of mashed potatoes onto his face. I was too hungry, though. I scarfed everything on the plate down, barely stopping to taste it all. Then I chugged the cup of pumpkin juice (Friend's Name) had probably stolen for me too. I left the utensils aside and rushed into my common room for a quick shower. When I was done, I came back out to the common room with two blankets and fell asleep next to (Friend's Name). It wasn't uncommon for a group of us Ravenclaws to fall asleep together after a group research session, so sleeping beside (Friend's Name) wasn't out of the ordinary for me. 

. . . 

Saturdays. I love Saturdays. Who doesn't?! I could do whatever I want on that day with no classes whatsoever! As long as I didn't get caught, of course. I was on my way to the Great Hall for lunch with (Friend's Name) when I saw a crowd of students gathering to the side of the doorway. I followed the crowd, as they all did, and squeezed through. They were all talking over each other in excited voices, so I could barely hear a thing. I spotted Draco Malfoy in the center of the crowd with his lackeys and another student I couldn't quite see. They were on the ground, covered by everyone else. 

"(Y/N)!" 

I turned around and saw (Friend's Name). "Hey! Hey, what's going on?" 

He shoved another student out of the way to get closer so we could hear each other better. "It's crazy! Malfoy found a first year who's a beastman! She was using a glamour charm to appear like a normal student!" 

"What's happening now then?" 

"I think Malfoy's poking fun at her." 

I rolled my eyes and pushed through the crowd. 

"Wait! Don't get involved! You'll get hurt, (Y/N)!" 

"I'll be fine!" I shouted back at my friend as I finally got to the middle of the crowd with Malfoy and his lackeys. I saw the first year then, huddled on the floor with tears in her puffy eyes. Two fluffy ears stuck out from her head and a fluffy tail coiled around her fearfully. They were the color of a husky's fur, just like her hair. Even her eyes were mismatched brown and blue like a heterochromatic husky. 

"These animals belong in the pound!" Malfoy declared loudly, laughing with the crowd. 

Feeling the heat of anger rising to my ears, I pulled on Malfoy's robe so hard that he fell over, shocking the crowd into silence. I stepped in front of the first year, planting myself firmly between her and Malfoy. I shot him a glare. "Oh, look at the valiant Malfoy, picking on a first year. Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you over-glorified spoiled rich boy!" 

"Yeah?" he snarled back, standing and lifting his chin up. He was taller than me by inches and he was going to use that as intimidation. "Are you offering, you filthy mudblood?" 

I drew my wand, backing a few students up. "Sure thing, Malfoy. Whenever you're ready." 

He hesitated. 

I shot him a sly grin. "What's wrong? Scared to back your words up, rich boy? Guess you really only have money over talent!" 

Draco scowled at me and pulled his wand out. "You're going to regret crossing me, you little-" 

"That is quite enough, Mister Malfoy." 

The crowd around us separated in a fearful ripple. I turned and saw (Friend's Name) scooting towards the wall, looking between me and Professor Snape with a worried look. I steeled my nerves and put away my wand, turning to help the first year up. She looked gratefully at me, eyes full of relief. Her ears even bent back, making her face seem much cuter, like a puppy. I had the urge to pet her. I resisted because I was sure that would be very rude and even inappropriate. Malfoy glared daggers into me. 

"(L/N), Malfoy. My office. Now," Snape said, clearly displeased. 

"Yes, sir," I said to him before facing the first year. "You're okay now. I promise." 

"Thank you," she whispered, running away from the crowd. Her tail whipped behind her as she did, running faster than I had ever seen anyone else run. It must've been from her more animalistic nature. I was amazed. 

"(L/N). Now. I will not repeat myself." 

I sighed silently and followed Snape and Draco to the dungeons. With his House bias, I was sure that Snape would give Ravenclaw point deductions and me detention while letting Draco off the hook with barely a slap on his little pretentious wrist. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shortened (Friend's Name) to (F/N) cuz I got lazy :p 
> 
> Happy reading!

As I predicted, Malfoy got off the hook with barely any repercussions. It was seriously unfair. It took every fiber of my being to not glare Snape down when he looked at me with cold eyes. 

"Detention, Mister (L/N), for the entire coming week." 

I took a breath and let it out slow. "May I ask what for, Professor?" 

"For trying to start a fight with Malfoy." 

"He bullied a defenseless first year and you're going to punish me for starting a fight with him?" 

He sneered at me. "Five points from Ravenclaw for your insolence." 

I lowered my head, telling myself to stand down before I made it worse. 

"Really, you should have been sorted into Gryffindor for your arrogance!" he said snidely. 

"May I be excused now, sir?" I said through gritted teeth. If I had stayed any longer, I fear I would have started a fight with him. And I would have lost, but it would've felt good to take a few good strikes at the git. 

"Get out," was his sharp answer. 

I didn't need to be told twice. I hurried out of the room and into the Great Hall, grabbing a piece of toast and chewing on it angrily. (F/N) eventually found me and took a seat next to me, frowning. 

"You're eating bland toast. You only do that when you're pissed off." 

I wiped my lips with a napkin and swallowed before saying, "Yeah, pissed. He took House points from me and gave me detention while Draco got off with a slap to his shoulder! How insane is that?!" 

"Well, not very, for Snape. We all know he's wildly unfair." He patted my back in consolation. "Don't worry too much about it, (Y/N). Anyone who's faced Snape's wrath knows that no matter what, he's just the way he is." 

I dropped my half eaten toast and started buttering it. "I just wish I could understand how he became so... so..." 

"Cruel?" (F/N) tried. 

"Insufferable!" I said, waving the butter knife for emphasis. I took another bite of my buttered toast and swallowed. "No one's just born this bad, you know?" 

(F/N) turned to look at the Slytherin table, zeroing in on one particularly infamous blonde boy with daddy issues. "I don't know, (Y/N). Maybe some of us are." 

I made a noise of defeat, finishing the last of my toast even though I wasn't hungry anymore. "What are you doing today, (F/N)?" 

He shrugged. "Finish homework. Take a trip to the Black Lake, maybe. I might try to draw the Giant Squid again. It looked horrible last time, so maybe it'll look slightly better this time, you know?" 

I nodded, smiling. "Sounds good. I have to return some books to the library. Also, Luna asked me to go hunting with her for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. So I'll see you during dinner?" 

He nodded, smiling lopsidedly. "Hunting for imaginary creatures again with Luna? Dude, I really think you're in love with her or something." 

"No I'm not. I'm just being nice." 

"So you don't want to go Snorkack hunting with her?" 

"I didn't say that. I just meant that I enjoy her company. We're just friends, man." 

He grinned slyly at me. "Sure you are." 

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, standing from the table. "Go paint your pictures, you moron." 

He laughed obnoxiously at me before skipping out of the Great Hall, singing something about a tree. 

. . . 

"I'm sorry you couldn't see any tonight, (Y/N). They're very shy creatures," Luna said, dropping a few bits of bread everywhere on the field while we walked back to the castle. 

"It's fine, Luna." I shivered, glancing over my shoulder to see the edges of the Forbidden Forest rippling with the cold winds of ending autumn. "Maybe they'll come out next week." 

"I hope so. Despite the name, they're pretty docile. You'll see." 

I nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Luna, for spending time with me." 

"Oh, it's no problem. You seem like a lonely person." 

"Lonely?" That was a first. No one's ever told me that before. "I don't think I am. I mean, I have (F/N) and you." 

"Yes. But it doesn't seem the same." She opened the great entrance doors and entered with me. The doors closed by themselves behind us. "You're the kind of lonely that people don't see. Like you're not really here even when you're with us." 

I furrowed my brows. It felt like it made sense but I didn't really understand what it meant. "Maybe." 

"That's okay if you don't get it. As long as it makes sense." 

"Out on a date, are we?" 

I froze, turning to see Snape and his quirked brow. I just keep bumping into the guy, didn't I? What rotten luck. It almost felt like he knew where I was at all times. But that wasn't possible. I think. Wait, did he say we were out on a date? Was everyone just assuming that Luna and I were together? 

"Oh, no, Professor. (Y/N) is not interested in me in that way," Luna said in her airy lilt of a voice. "We were trying to catch Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. I wanted to know if there was a difference in color palette tastes between the males and the females." 

I swear I saw a vein jump in Snape's forehead, yet his face was practically blank as a canvas. 

"We're just going back to our dorms, Professor," I said. 

He looked doubtful of us for some reason. "Make sure you reach your destination in one piece." 

"Thank you for the well wishes," Luna said genuinely. 

Snape scoffed and left us, cloak billowing behind him. 

We did, in fact, reach our dorms in one piece. I didn't know what Snape was implying, but we were fine getting there. I bid Luna goodnight and took out my things to finish up my homework. It felt like the weekend had blazed by in a second. When I got to my potions assignment--an essay about several poisons and their antidotes--I nearly chucked it into the fire out of spite for Snape. But I had to do it, tired as I was. So I negotiated doing half that night and the rest of it the next night. 

. . . 

A week's detention in a row. I didn't know how I wouldn't go insane, but I was wise enough to bring a snack with me along the way. I ate the tuna crackers as quick as I could before I rapped on the door to Snape's classroom. As usual, he told me to come in with a low voice and didn't look up from his desk when I did. I set to cleaning the first years' cauldrons by hand, crinkling my nose at the smell. In the corner of my eye, though, I spotted Snape glancing at me. Normally I would ignore his looks to focus on working faster, but this seemed different. Rather than the usual glares and disapproving leers, he looked interested by something. I looked down at my uniform, thinking that maybe I had something on me that interested him. Nope. Just my usual Ravenclaw robes. I looked over the cauldrons next, wondering if there was something different there. Still nothing. I gave up trying to find whatever was so interesting to him after ten minutes of confused looking around. That was when I heard a stomach rumble. One that wasn't my own. I glanced at Snape, seeing him curse under his breath. His quill momentarily stopped over the piece of parchment. 

"Did you not eat beforehand, Professor?" I didn't know what possessed me to speak up, but I guess my confidence was prominent that time. And my death wish. 

He glared at me for my comment. "I never eat beforehand," he snarled at me. "Now shut up and go back to work." 

I did as told, not wanting to provoke him any further. So I wasn't the only one starving during detention then. But this was the first time in all three of my detentions that his stomach growled. Then it hit me. I had tuna crackers in my pocket. Did he see it and trigger his stomach to growl because of that? Well, in that case, it would be cruel of me not to share. Even though it would be so much more pleasing to me that he starved for a change. I shook the thought away. 

"Uh, Professor?" 

"What now, (L/N)?" 

I took the crackers out of my pocket. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing. If you'd like, Professor." 

He didn't say anything for a long time, so I thought he was declining. When I moved to put the crackers back in my pocket, he reached his hand out. I didn't dare smile in case that would change his mind. I put the wrapped crackers into his hand and he ate them one by one, teeth crunching into them. I watched him lick his fingers afterwards, which was a weird sight, but I couldn't not look either. For some odd reason, it gave me a funny feeling in my stomach. I liked it, which was a weird thing to think. Maybe it was the way it looked, how the pink of his tongue lapped over his fingertips. It was kind of cute, in a way. And kind of... 

"Surprised that I am a creature that eats like you do, (L/N)?" 

I snapped out of my thoughts, somewhat embarrassed. "Uh, sorry, Professor! I didn't mean to stare. I'll get back to work now." 

And that's basically how it went with the rest of my detentions with him. I came in and handed him crackers to eat. I did try offering him some chocolate coated biscuits instead but he refused with so much disgust directed at me that I apologized immediately. Apparently, he only liked the tuna crackers and absolutely hated anything to do with chocolate. Weird, but I supposed we all had our preferences. 


	3. Chapter 3

Winter break was upon us in no time. As usual, I decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. (F/N) would be going home at the demand of his family members. "For dinner with all twelve uncles, ten aunts, and twenty-six cousins," he'd say to me dejectedly. I offered my sympathy as he packed his bags. Luna, too, would be going home to his dad. She'd come back and tell me all about this or that creature and some new charm she got as a gift when break was over. Maybe she'd even talk a bit more about the Quibbler. 

I sighed, closing my book with a piece of plastic crinkling between the pages as a makeshift bookmark. I reminded myself the return date again so Professor Pince wouldn't freak out over me forgetting again. Though my House points were the least of my worries. Gryffindor seemed to be taking the lead every consecutive year anyways, and I had a suspicion that it had to do with their Chosen One. I left the thought at that and walked out my dorm to the Great Hall to eat a late breakfast. My mother would've beaten me to hell for my out-of-schedule meals. But I had the freedom to eat whenever I wanted here at Hogwarts. I piled scrambled eggs and sausages onto my plate, disregarding my fear of my mother popping up out of nowhere and scolding me to portion it smaller and smaller. I swallowed the fear with every bite of eggs and sausages, carrying the plate with me as I wandered the corridors not commonly walked through during school. I shoveled some more eggs into my mouth while I wondered over the various secrets still to be uncovered in the ancient castle. 

"Mister (L/N)." 

I startled and turned, nearly choking on my bite of sausage. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore! Hello." 

He offered me a kind smile. "Good afternoon. I trust we're being safe over the holidays, are we?" 

I nodded, lowering my plate of eggs and sausages, hoping he would forget about that awkward thing. "Yeah. How are you, Professor? Just on a stroll, sir?" 

"Very well. Thank you, dear boy. I find that a good stroll through the castle is good enough for my legs. I'm not as spry as I used to be, running to and from the fields of Hogwarts." His eyes took on a glittering nostalgia. He turned back to me after that brief moment, eyes still shining over his half-moon glasses. "And how are you?" 

"Fine. Thank you, Professor." 

He glanced over his shoulder. "Ah, I suddenly remembered." Dumbledore shuffled around in his maroon robes, pulling out a small paper bag with shiny white tissue paper sticking out of it. "I forgot to gift this to Severus. Would you be so kind as to deliver this to Professor Snape for me? He should just be in his office." 

"Oh, yes. Of course." I took the small bag in my free hand while my other one balanced the plate of my breakfast. The bag weighed a little more than I thought it would for such a little thing. I wondered what the content was to make it so heavy. 

"And one more thing, (Y/N). I'll have to ask you to please not peer inside it. That is all. Thank you, dear boy." He walked away without another word, trusting me to not sate my curiosity after that vague instruction. 

I shrugged and headed for the dungeons. I stared at the little bag. Should I have gotten all the teachers some presents too? Nothing too big. Perhaps a quill or more parchment. Something practical or pretty. But I didn't have the money and neither did I think any of them would like what I had to offer anyways. So I shook the thought away. I reached Snape's office in no time only to realize that I couldn't knock because both my hands were occupied. I sighed at myself, putting down the bag carefully on the floor and shoveling the rest of the eggs and sausages into my mouth and eating it as fast as I could. I swallowed and put the plate aside on the ground, lifting the bag and wiping my lips on my sleeve. My mother's scolding voice was almost tangible from miles away. I knocked on the door. To my surprise, it opened with none other than Snape. I was expecting his voice for admittance, not his face. He looked down at me, glaring hard. Was his face a little flushed or was it just me? 

"What is so important that you must interrupt my day, (L/N)?" He sounded just as cold as usual so maybe it was just my imagination. 

I lifted the paper bag up to him. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to make a delivery. A gift to you, he says." 

Snape eyed the bag. "Leave it by the door and I'll pick it up later." He set a chilling gaze on me, though his eyes were a little more clouded than usual. Maybe he had been drinking before I knocked. "If you dare take even the slightest peek inside, I will ensure the rest of your stay at Hogwarts be unbearable. Do you understand?" he growled. No, his face _was_ flushed. 

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, actually scared of him. He seemed willing enough to kill me. Or worse. 

I swear a rumble of a growl left his throat, but he said nothing else and closed the door. As instructed, I left the bag by the door and stepped away. I stared at it for a moment, very tempted to take a peek. But I knew that Snape would somehow know and that would definitely screw me over. After a moment of silently itching fingers, I dragged myself away from the bag and told myself to forget it.

When I was halfway out the dungeons, I realized that I left my empty plate. Damn it! Begrudgingly, I turned around and speed-walked back towards Snape's office. I saw the empty plate I left on the floor with no bag in sight. I looked around, curious, and noticed that Snape had left his office door the slightest of a crack open. On a scale of one to ten, how screwed would I be if I was caught spying into my professor's office? It was an invasion of privacy, so that would be the rudest thing I could do. But I really wanted to know what was inside the bag and why it was so important to get it to Snape without looking inside. Against my better judgement, I ignored my desire to be polite for once and crouched, squinting through the sliver of an opening. I could make out the lit fireplace and his desk. There, on the desk with a bunch of other papers, was the bag. The shiny tissue paper was tossed away from it so Snape had obviously taken whatever was inside out already. Speaking of, there he was. He walked out from somewhere I couldn't see and sat behind his desk, a bottle of something in hand. Had I hit the nail on the head? Was he drinking? I scooted closer and squinted harder. I was wrong. He was drinking a potion! But what kind was it? It looked fizzy and almost like a soda. 

Snape stared at it with the iciest glare. Even I shivered. Was that the gift inside the bag Dumbledore gave him? Why did he hate it so much? Reluctantly, the potions master popped out the cork and threw his head back, drinking it all in one go. Admittedly, I was entranced by the way the liquid slid down his throat in ripples, how his Adam's apple bobbed with every minute swallow. What shocked me out of my stupor was when I blinked and he had cat ears. I shot away from the crack in the door, rubbing my eyes in disbelief. What the hell? I took a moment to collect myself before dropping back down to squint into the sliver. I wasn't hallucinating. Snape had cat ears. What in the actual fuck?! And there was his tail, straightening out from his chair and curling down over the armrest of his office chair. Snape closed his eyes, ear flicking. When he opened his eyes, they were slit pupils staring right back at me. I nearly shrieked as I jumped back. Oh fuck. I was definitely screwed on the tenth level of the scale. 

I debated whether I should just take my empty plate and run and act as if this was all a dream. Because, surely, it had to be a dream, right? There was no way that Severus Snape was a... a... cat breed beastman. Too late to make a decision. The door of his office flew open and I was frozen on the spot out of fear and shock and every emotional mix available. I stared at him, knowing that if I ran now, he could pounce on me and kill me in a bite. Holy shit, I should not have found that in any way, shape, or form attractive. He's a _cat-person_ , for fuck's sakes! 

Before I could open my mouth to say anything--not that I even knew what I was going to say anyway--Snape grabbed me by my robes and pulled me into his office, slamming the door behind us. His tail curled close to his back and fluffed up in agitation. He threw me to his desk, eyes almost glowing with fury. I was terrified for my life. 

"What in Merlin's name were you doing?" he hissed, which was an appropriate word because he literally did. The crackle in his voice made him appear even more menacing. 

I shrank back. "I'm sorry, Professor! I didn't mean to- I was just- I didn't know-" 

"Of course you didn't know, you insolent fool!" He stepped back away from me, glaring death at me. He seemed to be considering what to do next. He drew his wand. 

"Wait! Wait!" I scrambled back, scattering papers in my scramble and basically leaping over his desk and tripping into his chair. "No! DON'T OBLIVIATE ME!" 

He hesitated, looking me over coldly. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I... I..." _Because I don't want you to_. Shit, that was such a bad reason. I've always feared losing my memories. No matter how small they were. I was terrified of the thought that I could be walking around casually, missing a piece of what I've gone through without even knowing it! 

Snape recoiled from me, like he got hit. He made a yowling noise that I was sure McGonagall wouldn't have appreciated. I stood up from his chair. He hissed at me, ears flat against his skull. 

"Don't." 

I frowned, really confused. "Are you hurt, Professor?" 

"No, you stupid child." He gritted his fangs. "Get out. Now." 

Like the idiot I was, I approached him instead. Really, what was I thinking? "Should I get Madam Pomfrey? Or maybe some sort of medicinal potion? You just look really si-" 

He pounced on me. I toppled under his weight, wincing when my back hit the floor. When I came to my sense, Snape was staring right into my eyes. Wordlessly, he pressed into my neck. A purr rolled out his chest. I was frozen in place. Not that I could move anyway if I tried. He was way too heavy for me. But somehow, I felt comforted underneath this weird purring potions professor. I almost found him cute. This was fucked. Even I knew it. He jumped off of me suddenly, looking me over critically. 

"Get out. I will not repeat myself." 

I heard the rasp in his voice and knew to be smart this time. I scurried out, foregoing the empty plate. I ran as fast as I could out his office and didn't stop running until I reached my dorm. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath, no matter how hard I was breathing. That was... definitely not how I expected my day to go. I decided to take a nap because I really couldn't process what exactly happened and a part of me still believed I was hallucinating or pranked. I flopped into bed and buried my head under my pillow. What the actual fuck. 


	4. Chapter 4

I scratched out the first sentence of the letter for the hundredth time. It was addressed to (F/N), but I was on the fence about actually telling him what happened with Snape. It was an insane piece of information and an extremely private one too. Not something I should think to write down on a piece of paper and owl-deliver to my best friend. But how the hell was I supposed to process what I saw?! 

In the end, I crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it into the trash can. With a big sigh, I grabbed my half-finished book and walked out towards the Great Hall for dinner. I wasn't hungry, but I promised (F/N) I'd eat dinner at six sharp so we would be eating dinner together. I knew he couldn't see me or know for sure that I was doing it, but that made it all the more important that I did it anyway. So I sat down on the Ravenclaw table, with barely any other students in the room, and began eating the feast that the House Elves still prepared. I didn't eat much. Just a nibble here and there as I read through my book. I glanced occasionally at the High Table. No Snape. In fact, not many teachers were there. Just Professor Sprouts and Professor Trelawney. I wondered what the other professors were doing. I imagined Professor Snape in his office--cat ears and all--angrily grading late papers. I wondered how he would react if I scratched behind his ears. Would he purr like he did when he pounced on me? Would he nuzzle his face into my neck like an actual cat? Did he like rubbing himself on his stuff like cats did when marking their territories? I laughed to myself at the image. It was really hard to imagine the Professor Severus Snape doing any of that, with or without cat features. 

"Good evening, Mister (L/N)." 

I jolted out of my thoughts, looking over my shoulder to see Dumbledore. "Good evening, sir." 

"Would you kindly come with me to my office please? There's something I would like to discuss with you. In private." 

Oh, shit. I'm screwed. I stood up and followed him wordlessly out the Great Hall. Of course Snape would tell Dumbledore that I saw him! Was I going to be expelled now? Did Snape convince Dumbledore to expel me?! Were they going to tell my mother?! Holy shit, I'm so dead. 

Dumbledore chuckled, and I realized he was looking at me. "Relax, (Y/N). You aren't in any trouble," he said. 

Okay, I did relax a little at that. "May I ask what we are going to discuss then, Professor?" 

He made a noise of consideration as we approached the gargoyle guarding his somewhat hidden office door. It twisted open at the sound of some sweet's name, revealing a spiral staircase. "It does pertain to Professor Snape." 

Oh, great. So I was screwed. I had relaxed too early. This was why I kept saying people shouldn't be too nosy about others' businesses. But no! I had to be curious! 

"I just need to clarify some things with you," Dumbledore said as we walked up the staircase. He opened his door for me and closed it behind us. "The bag I entrusted to you for delivery." 

"I didn't peek inside it," I said truthfully because I really hadn't. 

He nodded. "I'm sure. But you still saw its contents and you did see Professor Snape, am I correct?" 

I froze up with guilt and shame because the answer was obviously yes. "You're correct, sir." 

"What do you have to say for it, (Y/N)?" 

I shuffled my feet, suddenly self conscious of where I was. In Dumbledore's office with all the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses snoring away almost comically. I felt like I was on trial for something and a single wrong word would have me thrown out the window. I took a deep breath and reminded myself to be brave. Or at least brash enough to appear brave. "He left a sliver in his door and I got curious. I saw him and that's it. He looked sick. I just wanted to help, sir." 

Dumbledore looked at me intently. "Did anything transpire afterwards?" 

I remembered Snape pouncing on me and purring. He did look ill and flushed. I shook the memory off. "No, sir. I left immediately. I felt that I invaded his privacy. I still feel guilt for it." Well, that was a half truth. I did still feel guilty for it. I could've just left. But if Snape had told Dumbledore everything that happened, my half-lie would've just fallen through. Well, I guess that was just a risk I had to take. 

He said nothing for a moment--that made me nervous. Then he nodded. "I suggest you talk this over with Professor Snape. It's only fair that you listen and come to an agreement as to what happens next since it's his privacy you've invaded." 

I almost winced. He was right, though. Still, no matter how selfish it was, I was terrified that he would choose to go through with obliviating me this time. But he was right. I should go speak with Professor Snape about what next. "Will that be all, Professor?" 

Dumbledore nodded once, dismissing me. I was more than happy to leave his office and get away from his prying eyes. I didn't know what it was about him, but Dumbledore always seemed off putting underneath that eccentric-old-man exterior. I pushed the thought aside for another time to ponder. I walked back to the Great Hall for my abandoned book. I hoped that it was still there. In all my worrying about Snape and Dumbledore, I had forgotten about it. If I had lost it, Professor Pince would surely have my head. That's why I was freaking out when I returned and didn't see it on the Ravenclaw table. I rushed around frantically to look for it. I checked every other table, front to back, top to bottom, before rushing out the Great Hall to see if I had somehow dropped it outside. 

I crashed into someone out the door, stumbling on my feet. Whoever collided with me fell with a thud to the ground. I looked over and realized that it was the first year husky breed beastman. I helped her up, apologizing. 

"No, it was my fault for not looking," she said, rubbing her head. Her ears perked when she looked up at me. "Oh! It's you!" 

"Yeah, me," I said awkwardly. 

She dusted off her skirt and reached into her bag and took out the exact book I was looking for. "I was looking for you. To return this." 

I accepted the book with its plastic makeshift bookmark and grinned, relief flooding through every inch of me. "Wow. Thanks!" I lowered the book to look at her. "How did you know it was mine?" 

"Your scent is all over it," she said, tapping her nose. "And, actually, it was a good opportunity for me to properly thank you for helping me out. No one has ever done that for me before." 

"Oh, it was no problem at all. Malfoy's always been a bully. Everyone knows that." 

She nodded shyly. "Are you in the same year as him?" 

I laughed. "No, no. I'm a year ahead of him. So I can say without a doubt that he's been a prat since year one." 

She giggled. "I'm Julie, by the way." 

"(Y/N)." I extended a hand for her to shake. "Good to officially meet you." 

"Yeah!" Her tail wagged, which was adorable. "I was really surprised that you hadn't gone home for Christmas." 

"Oh, yeah. I don't usually." 

"Me neither! What a coincidence. Lucky I found your book then! Or else I would've never known." 

"Right." A movement caught my eye. I looked over Julie's shoulder and saw Snape come into my distant view. He looked in a hurry to leave across the corridor perpendicular to the Great Hall. "Uh, sorry, Julie. I have to get going. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" 

She nodded. "Okay. Um, I'll be in the Gryffindor Tower if you wanna find me." 

I waved her goodbye and ran after Snape. Holy crap, he walked fast! Where did he even go? He was just there! I followed the corridor down and looked around, trying to find the potions master. How did I lose a 6'1" cape-wearing adult man speed-walking down an empty corridor?! I looked around a bit more and still didn't see him. Guess he went back to his office. I shrugged and gave up, turning to go to the Ravenclaw Tower. 

I screamed and jumped back, not expecting a whole man to have been standing behind me. Severus Snape! Fuck, where did he come from?! I clutched at my heart. "Professor," I called breathlessly. "Hi?" 

"Looking for another excuse to bother me, (L/N)?" 

"No, sir! I just wanted to apologize. It was very wrong of me to invade your privacy. And Professor Dumbledore said... um, he said that I should talk to you about... what next." 

He sneered. "What next? What next is that I should obliviate you on the spot. One less thing for me to worry about. What do you think comes next, (L/N)?" 

I stepped back a bit, still fearful of him for that. "Professor-" 

He covered his nose suddenly and recoiled, somewhat disgusted. "Ugh. Forget it. If I hear any word of this out of yours or anyone else's mouth, you will regret it. Do you understand me?" 

I nodded somberly. "Yes, sir." 

He walked off with his head held down, hand still over his nose as he disappeared from my line of sight. Huh. What was that all about? I sniffed my arm curiously. I didn't smell bad. At least, I didn't think so. Odd. 

I decided to head for Gryffindor Tower instead of my dorm. It was a good time to do some research anyway. 


End file.
